


It's All Up To You Now

by iloverabows



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Heartbreak, Pain, Plot Twists, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloverabows/pseuds/iloverabows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maybe …… maybe I should transfer or something …… maybe it’s for the best if I don’t work here with you anymore ……” Lizzie says solemnly, as she stares down at the file in front of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Up To You Now

**Author's Note:**

> See end for notes.

“What do you want me to do.” Said Lizzie as she follows Ressler to the office. 

 

“I don’t know anything, something… you just stood there and did nothing.

Your suppose to be my partner, your suppose to have my back.” Ressler shouted as he turned to face Lizzie after slamming the door behind them both.

 

“I am trying to be your partner but you don’t trust me you never did how is that suppose to make me feel… huh… what am I suppose to do when the person I am suppose to trust with my life does not trust me in return.” As Lizzie sinks down into her chair at her desk tired of the fighting and screaming between her and Ressler.

 

“Maybe …… maybe I should transfer or something …… maybe it’s for the best if I don’t work here with you anymore ……” Lizzie says solemnly, as she stares down at the file in front of her.

 

 

“What”

 

“What are you say…. What are you talking about.”?

 

“The only way to catch the people on the blacklist is to have you talk to Reddington. How are we going to do that if you don’t work here anymore…. Huh.”

 

“Imagine all those people who will die because you couldn’t get over something so petty” with that Ressler left the office.

 

As everything was going on hours passed by and Lizzie was still sitting at her desk.

 

Finally she found enough strength to make it to her car.

 

The gunshot wound to her side had caused her to lose a lot of blood. And finally it was catching up to her.

 

She had no one, Tom was a traitor, she had really no friends…. No family. What was the point in living if there was no one to care about you if you get sick or injured and even her partner didn’t care about her.

 

She didn’t get why she was still here fighting.

 

Her vision began to grow blurry and Lizzie welcomed the darkness that followed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comment with thoughts and heaps of kudos


End file.
